Queriendo jugar a ser una heroína
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Miku es una de las más populares. Entonces ¿Cómo acaba sufriendo Bullyng? Léelo para saberlo xD Soy nueva en el drama así que ya me diréis. Y lo siento por que es corto, sé que algún día me mataréis -ATENCIÓN- Esta historia tiene algunas malas palabras


Miku Hatsune era una de las personas más felices, sociables y amada por todos. Era un verdadero encanto, se llevaba bien con todos, le daba igual si eran ricos, pobres, homosexuales, bisexuales, zoofílicos, populares, marginados, terrestres, extraterrestres… era una persona abierta. Entonces, si alguien es así ¿Cómo puede acabar siendo víctima de acoso escolar?

Fácil, solo tiene que haber alguien por encima de ti o simplemente que no tenga cerebro

Todo empezó cuando una nueva alumna, Luka Megurine, llegó a la escuela. Ella era guapa, amable, inteligente, atlética, alguien a quien podrías tener en un pedestal nada más verla. Se volvió popular en pocos meses y como todo popular, se montó su grupito con matones que la protegieran y hicieran lo que ella pedía, personas de ''confianza'' a las que podía contar sus planes y quienes podían ayudarla…

Pero a pesar de no ser la más popular de la escuela, Miku seguía teniendo a su alrededor a muchas personas que la querían y la trataban como una diosa y eso molestaba a Luka. No porque no le dieran su atención a ella, si no porque le daban demasiada atención a Miku y eso le ponía celosa, quería ser la única en su mundo, la única a su alrededor. Pero Miku jamás se fijó en ella, o eso creía

Así que, para obtener su atención mandó a sus matones a intimidar a la peli turquesa. Ellos serían los antagonistas de la historia y ella la heroína que rescate a su princesa. Todo estaba planeado, sus muchachos harían un círculo alrededor de Miku, comenzarían a decir groserías y ella entraría en acción. No llegarían a las manos porque eso no es lo que quería Luka, solo quería que se fijara en ella

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?! – gritó y como estaba planeado el grupito se fue sin rechistar. Ella corrió hacia la niña que ahora estaba encogida, en el suelo, temblando y llorando y eso le destrozó el corazón – No llores – la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para que se calmara – Shh… yo estoy aquí, no volverán a hacerte nada – le susurró al oído. Poco a poco la niña se fue relajando, dejó de temblar y llorar

-Gracias, pero creo que deberías alejarte de mí o si no también te intimidarán – se levantó y se secó las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas. Tenía que alejarla, sobre todo a ella de que le hicieran lo mismo. Claro que también alejaría a los demás para protegerlos pero ella… necesitaba que se alejara

Ella se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta igual que los ojos, su plan había fallado. No se estaba aferrando a ella como pensaba que haría, si no que ponía una barrera para que no se acercara. Se levantó y siguió mirando a la niña alejarse, apretó dientes y puños, que tonta fue al pensar que hacerse pasar por heroína iba a hacer que se enamore de ella…

En pocas semanas Miku pasó de ser una de las más populares a ser una persona marginada, provocado por ella misma, por supuesto. Cada día, en los rincones más oscuros, ya sea del patio de recreo o dentro de la escuela, los matones que una vez la intimidaron comenzaron a insultar y pedirle el dinero si quería salir sin ningún rasguño. Todo eso sin que Luka lo supiera

Algunos de sus amigos veían esto e intentaban ayudarle, pero cuando los matones se iban, Miku les gritaba que se alejaran de ella - ¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¡Alejaros de mí! No quiero que os pase lo mismo solo por que vean que os juntáis conmigo… - dijo con la cabeza gacha aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Pero Miku, no tienes que aguantarlo tú sola, podemos ayudarte, decirle a un profesor, al director – le dijo Len. Él, su hermana gemela, Gumi y Miki fueron unos de los pocos que permanecieron a su lado aun cuando ella les gritaba y huía de ellos -¡Miku, quieres hacerme caso! – gritó empujando a la niña contra la pared, las manos en los hombros de ésta. Poco a poco el rubio notó un temblor por parte de su amiga – O-oye, lo siento vale, pero… somos tus amigos, no podemos quedarnos quietos mientras vemos esto…

-La amistad es cosa de dos ¿Verdad? – preguntó y el niño asintió sin saber bien a qué se refería – Entonces, yo ya no quiero ser vuestra amiga – y con esto se fue a clase corriendo, sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos y desde ese día respetaron los deseos de Miku, aunque tenían un ojo sobre ella por si en algún momento las cosas se salían de las manos

Incluso los profesores se preocuparon por su alumna más feliz y sociable. Le preguntaban si le pasaba algo a lo que ésta respondía que nada. Pero si siempre estaba sola y triste ¿Cómo pretendía que no pasara nada? Los únicos que no se dieron cuenta de esto fueron sus padres, pues la peli turquesa lo sabía esconder muy bien, aunque rompiera cuando no había nadie a su alrededor

Así pasaron semanas, hasta que un día los matones llegaron a las manos. Miku se olvidó de llevar el dinero a la escuela y el que parecía el cabecilla de la banda le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. La niña se encogió de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en el lugar afectado. Ese fue nada más que el principio de las palizas que se llevaría más para adelante

Mientras eso le iba sucediendo a Miku durante las siguientes semanas con un poco más de la mitad del grupo, la otra parte permanecía con Luka por si surgía cualquier cosa, aparte que intentaban ocultárselo – Lily… ¿Cómo hago que se fije en mí? – preguntó un poco desesperada

-Ah, vamos Luka, pasa de esa niñata, si quieres yo te haré olvidar, vas a ver lo que es tener un hombre al lado – dijo un peli morado obligándole a mirarle a los ojos

-¿¡Niñata!? Vuelve a decir eso y te castro a patadas – se levantó y comenzó a gritarle, el chico asustado iba retrocediendo – Vamos ¡Dilo de nuevo si te atreves! ¡Nunca llegarás a ser ni la mitad de bueno que es ella! El único niñato eres tú

-Vamos, vamos – frotó la espalda la rubia – Deja ya a Gakupo ¿Vale?

Luka bufó mirando de mala manera al chico, los puños apretados para en cualquier momento pegarle una paliza. Salió de la sala, iba a buscar a Miku, se haría su amiga y ya vería después que hacía. Caminó por los pasillos, algunos de sus matones pidiéndole que volviera pero ella no hacía caso. Los chicos palidecieron a medida que iban acercándose al lugar donde Miku estaba siendo apaleada

La chica peli turquesa estaba en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza, llorando y temblando mientras delante suyo estaba un chico peli azul – Vamos a divertirnos – dijo mientras se iba desabrochando los botones del pantalón – No llores pequeña, verás como acaba gustándote – se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, Miku temblando más todavía ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? – Bien…

Y justo en el momento en el que el peli azul iba a bajarse los pantalones, Luka lo empujó contra el suelo e hizo lo que se contuvo a hacerle a Gakupo. Comenzó a darle patadas, puñetazos, la cara del chico amoratada, sangrando y deformada, el estómago no sabía si era suyo o el del vecino de al lado y en cuanto a sus partes… se quedaría sin descendencia o bien le saldrían deformados

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! – miró a su alrededor, habían más de sus matones y también los que intentaban detenerla - ¿Quién os a dado permiso para tocarle siquiera un pelo? Si no queréis acabar como ese media neurona os recomiendo que desaparezcáis de mi vista – gritó. Los chicos corrieron, ayudaron a su amigo Kaito que no podía ni aguantarse en pie. Luka se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Miku, la niña llorando tanto por el dolor físico como por el miedo – Shh… ¿Puedes levantarte? – su voz se hizo más suave

-S-sí – se levantó con un poco de dificultad, agarrándose el estómago. No tenía ninguna marca en los brazos o en la cara, ni tampoco en las piernas, esos idiotas se las habían apañado bien para hacer marcas donde no se vieran – No tendrías que haber hecho eso, ahora te harán lo mismo – lloró

-No me van a hacer nada y a ti tampoco ¿Es la primera vez que hacen…? – la niña asintió, un peso de los hombros de la peli rosa se levantó. No se haría cargo de sus actos si hubieran llegado a tocarla de esa manera – Vamos a la enfermería – comenzó a caminar lentamente al lado de la chica, se estaba sintiendo tan culpable, si ella un hubiera hecho el papelón tal vez no le habrían agarrado el gusto a intimidarla y continuar con las manos. Tal vez si la hubiera tratado de conquistar de manera justa nunca hubiera pasado esto

-Gracias – habló la peli turquesa sonriendo como podía, pues ganas de sonreír no tenía. Llegaron a la enfermería, no había nadie. Con cuidado Miku se tumbó en una de las camas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras que la otra mano estaba agarrando la zona que dolía por los golpes

Luka frunció los labios, todo su culpa, todo este sufrimiento - ¿Cuánto llevan pegándote? – preguntó y Miku levantó dos dedos - ¿Dos días? – la niña negó - ¿Dos semanas? – esta vez asintió y de repente Luka sintió frío

-Un mes es lo que llevan en total con el acoso escolar – dijo con voz temblorosa, se desabrochó la parte de debajo de la camisa haciendo que Luka se sonrojara, pero en cuanto vio el estómago con manchas moradas por aquí y por allá volvió a irse todo el color de su cara. Miku volvió a abrocharse y miró a la peli rosa – No quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti, ni a mis amigos, por eso no quería que me ayudarais. Tampoco me atrevía a decírselo a ningún profesor porque luego podría ser peor

-Ya no van a tocar a nadie más, así que no intentes mantenerte alejada, por favor – pidió. Sus ojos ardían, tenía ganas de llorar, pero iba a aguantarse. Susurró un 'lo siento' que ni Miku pudo escuchar

* * *

Y volvieron a pasar las semanas, Luka convenció a Miku para que se juntara con sus amigos de nuevo pero la segunda tenía miedo, miedo porque ella los alejó y ahora iba detrás, tal vez se habrían enfadado y no querían ni verla. Pero no fue el caso, en cuanto la peli turquesa se acercó al grupo, todos se tiraron sobre ella a por un abrazo, cuando Miku no estuvo delante, Luka les contó lo sucedido, que Miku sufrió de bullyng y por eso cortó los lazos

Pero entonces Luka comenzó a llorar mientras contaba eso y los que ahora eran también sus amigos le preguntaron cuál era el problema – Es que… es mi culpa – todos la miraron extrañados – Me gusta Miku, mucho y… quería que se fijara en mí. Pensé que si la salvaba ella se fijaría en mí así que le pedí a algunos chicos que hicieran teatro – se secó las lágrimas, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que más salían – No sé cuando, al parecer ellos continuaron intimidándola, pegándole y pidiendo el dinero – apretó los puños – Yo no lo sabía, pero aun así me siento culpable de ello

-Es cierto que no actuaste bien – comenzó Rin – Pero no es del todo tu culpa. La culpa es de esos idiotas, tal vez esto habría pasado sin que tú hubieras montado la escena

-Debería decírselo a Miku, debería decirle lo que hice – se levantó de la silla – No puedo aguantar más, no puedo guardarme esto para mí, ella tiene que saberlo – todos la miraron tristemente mientras se iba, llena de lágrimas, a buscar a la peli turquesa

Caminó por un buen rato en busca de la chica, pero ni rastro de ella. Entonces escuchó gritos de dolor e insultos. Corrió hacia donde provenían dichos ruidos temiéndose lo peor. Ahí estaba Kaito con una mano en el hombro de Miku, clavándola en la pared para que no cayera al suelo y con la otra pegándole en el estómago y en la cara

-¡Puta! Por tu culpa la zorra de Luka me pegó una paliza, voy a hacerte sufrir el doble de lo que ella me hizo sufrir a mí – gritó y golpeó la mejilla de la chica – Cuando acabe contigo no va a reconocerte ni tu puta madre – le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que la peli turquesa escupiera sangre - ¡Llora! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Llora de una vez!

La peli rosa agarró el móvil y llamó a Len mientras corría hacia Kaito y Miku – Len ven con un profesor al piso de abajo, al lado de los lavabos ¡Ya! – colgó. Kaito al escucharle salió corriendo dejando a Miku en el suelo, Luka detrás suyo gritando todo tipo de insultos. Saltó sobre el chico y ambos cayeron al suelo, la peli rosa comenzó a pegarle y el peli azul se defendía con las manos como podía. En poco rato un profesor estaba agarrando a Kaito por los brazos para que no pudiera ir a por la peli rosa y Len y su hermana agarrando a Luka. Miki y Gumi estaban con Miku

El profesor se llevó al peli azul y una vez Luka se calmó, el rubio la soltó. La peli rosa corrió hacia Miku, con mucho cuidado la cogió estilo nupcial y la llevó a la enfermería, sus amigos detrás. Nunca tendría que haberla dejado sola ¡NUNCA! Comenzó a llorar, tanto por rabia como por Miku

Dirección llamó a Luka al despacho, pero esta no se quería separar de la peli turquesa. Rin puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga peli rosa – Puedes ir, nosotros cuidaremos de Miku – miró por unos minutos más a la chica y se fue

* * *

Luka volvió a la enfermería, sus amigos aun seguían ahí - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Gumi. Todo se quedó en silencio excepto por el ruido de la silla de la peli rosa moverse

-Nada, el director no me pondrá ninguna falta por haber pegado a un alumno. Pero dice que no vuelva a pasar – suspiró – En cuanto a Kaito, será expulsado y tal vez sus amiguitos le den otra paliza por delatarlos y hacer que se lleven una falta grave que podría llevarles a la expulsión, eso ya se decidirá. ¿Ha pasado algo aquí?

-Nada en particular, la enfermera ha llamado a los padres de Miku y ahora vienen para llevarle a casa – la peli rosa asintió. Otros pocos minutos de silencio y varias sillas se arrastraron – Bueno, Luka, te dejamos con Miku a solas, volveremos a clase. Cuídala bien – sonrieron todos – Y cuando se lo digas, no te preocupes, ella no tiene corazón para odiar – todos salieron de la sala y las dejaron solas

La peli turquesa seguía dormida cuando sus padres llegaron. Estaban algo preocupados pero aun así sonrieron a la peli rosa ¿Qué cara pondrían si supieran que parte de lo que le pasa a su hija es su culpa? Le agradecieron mil y una vez por haber hecho lo que hizo por su hija y se fueron. Luka se golpeó la cabeza, se odiaba. Y la campana que avisaba el fin de las clases sonó obligando a la peli rosa a ir a clase, recoger sus cosas e irse

* * *

Cuando Miku volvió a la escuela, Luka se decidió a decírselo de una vez. Fueron a un lugar tranquilo, donde no hubiera demasiada gente – Miku… lo siento – sus ojos ardían igual que su garganta. Miku la miró extrañada – ¿Te acuerdas el primer día que los matones hicieron un corro alrededor tuyo? – la niña asintió aun sin entender – Yo les pedí que lo hicieran, quería aparecer y salvarte, que me vieras como una heroína, que te fijaras en mí. Pero a los chicos se les fue la cabeza y continuaron, yo no sabía nada, pero sigue siendo mi culpa – por una parte le sentaba bien desahogarse – Lo siento muchísimo, desde el principio debería haber intentado enamorarte de una mejor manera, no de la manera en que lo hice – cogió aire – Pégame, insúltame u ódiame, me lo merezco, me merezco eso y más

-No te voy a odiar, no voy a pegarte, no voy a insultarte, voy a darte las gracias por haber estado para salvarme y voy a decir que tú no tienes la culpa, tú no has dado la orden de nada ni me has hecho bullyng, la culpa es de ellos. Por cierto, sonríe, las princesas no lloran – le dedicó la mejor sonrisa. Se acercó un poco a ella, se puso de puntillas y le dio un piquito en los labios dejando a Luka sin expresión alguna

-Te violaba ahora mismo…

La peli turquesa parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó – Bueno, que directa y atrevida – se rascó la mejilla – Pero… me siento algo incómoda con la palabra 'violar' puesto que casi… ya me entiendes – a la peli rosa se le subieron los colores, no se acordaba de eso. Se acarició la nuca y pidió perdón – No importa – extendió la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la peli rosa y ambas sonrieron como bobas

En poco tiempo, Miku recuperó la popularidad

**OMAKE (ocho años después)**

Luka estaba de espaldas a Miku, en la cocina, con un cuchillo en la mano, cuando la peli turquesa le dijo aquello que la dejó completamente en blanco por un momento - ¿Puedes repetir, querida? – dijo girándose como un robot, el cuchillo aun en la mano

-Que quiero un bebé – repitió

-NO – dijo secamente y se giró para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-¿Te recuerdo lo que le pasó al perro? – Miku miró a otro lado, pensando, por un momento y negó – Entonces, ya está – suspiró y dejó el cuchillo, se acercó a la peli turquesa y la abrazó, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella – Además, no me llames egoísta pero… un bebé trae muchas responsabilidades y nos quitaría tiempo, aparte de que no me gustan – se la quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento – Pero si quieres uno, vamos

-No, creo que tienes razón – dijo acariciando las mejillas de la más alta con los pulgares

-Si quieres algo parecido a un bebé, ya me tienes a mí – sonrió – Voy a hacer una representación de lo que sería – se alejó y comenzó a tirar todo lo que había en la mesa – A gugu tata, a nena guta tirar cosas. ÑAAAA ÑAAA

-Vale, Luka, para, lo he entendido

-Me alegro – volvió a abrazar a su novia - ¿No es hora de que me des el pecho?

-Por eso querías hacer la representación ¿Verdad?


End file.
